marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Namor McKenzie (Terra-616)
| IdentidadeAtual = Submarino | OutrasIdentidades = Dr. G.W. Falton , "Subby" , Namor o Primeiro , Filho Vingador, "Imperius Rex", Rex , Joe Pierre , Senhor dos Sete Mares , Imperador das Profundezas , Fênix , Rei Namor | NomesEditoriais = Namor: O Primeiro Mutante, O Primeiro e Mais Poderoso Mutante da Marvel, Flagelo dos Sete Mares, o Selvagem Submarino | Identidade = Não Possui | Afiliações = X-Men (Jean Grey), ; aliado anteriormente de Hyperion, (fundador), , Família Real Atlante, Atlântida, , , , , , , , , , , , , , (fundador e líder); aliado de Betty Dean, Doutor Destino | Parentes = Elanna (ancestral materna); Tanas (ancestral materno); Zartra (ancestral materna); Orrek (parente distante materno); Stegor (ancestral materno); Kamuu (ancestral materno); Harran (ancestral materno); Kalen (ancestral materno); Ossem (ancestral materno); Balaal (ancestral materno); Thallo (ancestral materno); Immanu (bisavô materno, morto); Thakorr (avô materno, morto); Korra (avó materna); Wa-Korr (avô, provavelmente morto); Wathan (padrasto, provavelmente morto); Tom Smallwood (padrasto); Gladys Smallwood (madrasta); Zarina (tia paterna); Pai de Namora (tio); Daka (tio materno); Brynn (aunt-by-marriage/step-grandmother); Fen (mãe, morta); Leonard McKenzie (pai, morto); Experimento N2 (clone); Lawrence McKenzie (meio-irmão paterno); Dorma (esposa / prima distante, morta); Marrina (esposa); três filhos não identificados (com Marrina); Kamar (filho, morto); Moreia Negra (Leon McKenzie) (meio-sobrinho paterno); Llyron McKenzie (sobrinho-neto parterno); Dan Smallwood (cunhado); Namora (prima materna); Beemer (primo materno); Bobo (primo materno); Byrrahna (primo materno); Namita (prima materna); Daro (primo materno); Dara (prima materna); Seth (primo materno); Argus (primo materno); Arkus (primo materno); Byrrah (primo materno); Namorita (prima) | Universo = Terra-616 | BaseDeOperações = Atlântida; Seabrebro, X-Lantis, Atlântida; anteriormente Atlântida Antártica; Nova Atlântida; Utopia, Baía de São Francisco, Califórnia; Necrópole, Wakanda; Universo Ultimate | Sexo = Masculino | Altura = 1.87 m | Peso = 278 lbs | Olhos = Azuis | Olhos2 = - CinzasCategory:Olhos Cinzas | Cabelo = Preto | AtributosIncomuns = Pequenas asas emplumadas vestigiais em seus tornozelos | Cidadania = Atlante | EstadoCivil = Viúvo | Ocupação = Rei da AtlântidaCategoria:Ditadores e aventureiro; ex-terrorista, guerreiro, comando, CEO, assassino | Educação = Pouca ou nenhuma educação formal; Educado pelos tutores reais da corte Atlanteana | Origem = Híbrido Humano/atlante mutante | LugarDeNascimento = Atlântida | Criadores = Bill Everett; | Primeira = Motion Picture Funnies Weekly Vol 1 1 | Morte = | TextoHistória = Origem Em 1915, Ernest Shackleton, enviado por Winston Churchill, procurou por vibranium no Antártico. Seu barco, o Endurance, se perdeu. Mais tarde, Leonard McKenzie, com o telepata Paul Destino como passageiro, tentou recuperar o Vibranium.. A Princesa Fen foi enviada para investigar explosões próximas a superfície por seu pai, o Rei Thakorr. McKenzie se encontrou com a princesa Fen, e acabou se apaixonando e a engravidando com a criança que se tornaria Namor. No entanto, soldados Atlantes vieram para recuperar Fen e atacaram a tripulação de McKenzie. Leonard McKenzie foi dado como morto por Fen após o ataque e ela retornou para Atlântida. A criança foi chamada de "Namor", que significa "Filho Vingativo". Namor passou sua infância provocando sua prima Dorma, bem como brincando com seus outros primos Namora e Byrrah, além de seu amigo Meranno. Um vazamento de petróleo em 1936 chamou a atenção de Namor, o qual começou um relacionamento com uma jovem mulher chamada Sandy. Namor cresceu desconfiando dos habitantes da superfície. 1940 Ele foi enviado para Nova York após mergulhadores serem encontrados próximos à Atlântida. No entanto, foi revelado que os mergulhadores eram Nazistas, e Namor se juntou aos Invasores, lutando na Segunda Guerra Mundial II junto com homens como o Capitão América e o androide Tocha Humana (além de suas missões solo), e mais tarde com o Esquadrão Vitorioso para se opor ao Axis. Namor iria, por vezes, ficar ao lado das sociedades democráticas da superfície e outras vezes lutar contra elas; mais tarde foi descoberto que a explicação para isso era uma insanidade temporária, como resultado de ter passado muito tempo fora do mar. Na maior parte do tempo, no entanto, o submarino voltava sua atenção para a Alemanha Nazista e o Japão Imperial. Os Atlantes se envolveram com as duplicatas do Tocha Humana criadas por Axis, o Esquadrão Incendiário. Um Atlante, seu amigo Meranno, se tornou um agente de Axis como Netuno. 1950 Em 1950, Namor tentou ganhar reconhecimento para Atlântida, mas fanáticos acabaram causando a morte de um homem chamado Truffaut. Namor desapareceu em 1958, após Destino, o mesmo Paul Destino que havia viajado com seu pai, atacar Atlântida. Atlântida ficou relativamente ilesa durante a guerra, mas foi logo gravemente danificada por poderosos terremotos. A Princesa Fen e o Rei Takorr foram mortos. Paul Destino, o qual havia ordenado que os exploradores do navio de McKenzie encontrassem o "Elmo do Poder" (na verdade a Coroa da Serpente de Set), estava o causando os terremotos. Ele usou a coroa para transformar Namor em um amnésico, vivendo como um vagabundo em vários hotéis baratos. Coincidentemente, seu antigo colega de equipe Bucky também estava dormindo brevemente no mesmo hotel. Como ambos estavam com amnésia, eles não reconheceram um ao outro. Era Moderna Namor permaneceu como um vagabundo até Johnny Storm, o terceiro Torcha Humana, o encontrar em um hotel e o vir usar sua super-força. Johnny sentiu-se mal pelo homem amnésico e se ofereceu para ajudá-lo a se recompor. Ele fez a barca e o cabelo do "vagabundo" com suas chamas, revelando as verdadeiras características de Namor. Johnny então jogou Namor no rio, conseguindo restaurar sua memória. Infelizmente, Namor tentou retornar para Atlântida, mas descobriu que havia sido destruída por um teste nuclear durante os anos que ele esteve com amnésia. Ele assumiu que todo seu povo havia se espalhados onde ele nunca iria encontrá-los. Ele imediatamente jurou vingança contra o mundo da superfície e o atacou, usando o monstro gigante do mar Giganto. O Quarteto Fantástico foi capaz de impedir Namor. Durante a luta, ele ficou instantaneamente apaixonado por Sue Storm, e pediu que ela se tornasse sua noiva e então sua rainha. Namor carregou essa paixão por ela durante anos e ela até mesmo correspondeu esses sentimentos por algum tempo, o que se tornou aparente pela primeira vez quando Namor se uniu com o Doutor Destino para destruir o Quarteto Fantástico. Namor também se juntou com o Hulk em um ataque contra os Vingadores, mas foi impedido quando o temperamental Hulk deixou a luta. Após a batalha, Namor se deparou com o corpo ainda congelado de seu companheiro de guerra, o Capitão América, o qual estava sendo adorado por uma remota tribo Inuit. Enfurecido, o Submarino jogou o bloco de gelo no oceano. Os Vingadores acabaram encontrando o corpo em descongelamento de Rogers e logo reviveram o herói lendário. Mesmo que eles tivessem sido inimigos, ele havia ganhado o respeito dos Vingadores. Quando os membros originais da equipe tiraram uma folga, eles foram até Namor para lhe oferecer um lugar nos Vingadores, mas ele recusou. Pouco tempo depois, Magneto foi até Namor e pediu-lhe para se juntar a sua primeira Irmandade de Mutantes. Namor lutou contra os X-Men em uma batalha ao lado de Magneto, mas se recusou a se curvar diante do Mestre do Magnetismo e acabou recusando a oferta. Clube do Inferno Quando Sebastian Shaw estava em busca de uma nova pessoa para o título de Rei Branco do Clube do Inferno, ele deu uma festa para a qual convidou os homens mais influentes do mundo e tentou decidir quem era o melhor para esta posição. Rejeitando a candidatura de Tony Stark, ele escolhe Namor e o convidou para se juntar ao Clube, mas Namor desdenhosamente rejeitou a proposta, dizendo que se Sebastian se atrevesse novamente a desperdiçar seu tempo com coisas tão pequenas, ele iria matá-lo. Isso deixou Shaw louco, então ele ordenou que Emma Frost forçasse Namor a entrar para o Clube, não importando o custo. Poucos dias depois, ela fingiu tentar se suicidar, pulando no mar de um iate para atrair a atenção de Namor. Ele a resgatou e eles passaram juntos duas semanas em Atlântida. Shaw, no entanto, cansado de esperar por notícias de Emma, pensando que Namor havia matado ou capturado ela, decidiu enviar os Sentinelas atrás dela. Os Sentinelas atacaram Namor e Emma, causando danos em Atlântida, e Namor tomou isso como uma declaração de guerra. Descobrindo de onde os Sentinelas tinham vindo, Namor, junto com Emma, foi até lá e entrou em confronto com Shaw, Donald Pierce e Selene. Selene limpou a mente de Emma, para apagar as memórias de sua traição e torná-la fiel ao Clube novamente. Cercado por duas telepatas, Shaw explicou a Namor que ele nunca iria chegar perto o suficiente para matá-lo. Namor então parte, mas promete se vingar um dia. Namor retornou à Atlântida e se tornou rei novamente, enfrentando o mundo da superfície em várias ocasiões, bem como lutando contra ameaças submarinas para Atlântida, como o líder rebelde Attuma. Ele deveria se casar com sua prima Dorma, por quem ele se apaixonou. No entanto, Llyra, uma princesa do mal de Lemúria, outra cultura submarina, sequestrou e substituiu Dorma no casamento, planejando usurpar o reino de Namor dessa forma. Legalmente, porém, Dorma foi o Namor tinha casado, mas ele ainda tinha que encontrar sua esposa. Infelizmente, Llyra havia levado Dorma para o mundo da superfície em um tanque como isca, e quando Namor chegou, ela quebrou o tanque para distraí-lo. Namor não pôde salvar Dorma e quase enlouqueceu com o pesar. Mais tarde, Namor, voando perto da Terra Selvagem, avistou Magneto inconsciente próximo a uma erupção vulcânica. Ele pegou Magneto e o levou para Atlântida para se recuperar. Namor então deixou Atlântida para se juntar ao Quarteto Fantástico em uma missão e ao retornar, acabou descobrindo que Magneto usurpou seu trono. O Quarteto Fantástico e Namor lidaram rapidamente com Magneto e Namor recuperou seu reino. Infelizmente, o Filho de Atlântida teve diversos problemas e perdeu o seu reino inúmeras vezes. Ele também se casou com um membro da Tropa Alfa chamada Marrina, outra moradora do mar, mas a perdeu quando ela se tornou do mal e foi morta. Durante alguns de seus exílios de Atlântida, ele se juntou a seus antigos rivais, os Vingadores, e ajudou a fundar os Defensores. Ele também foi um membro da equipe Seis Profundos. Durante sua participação ativa como um Vingador, sua arrogância era um obstáculo para com o trabalho em equipe, e sua rivalidade com Hércules era particularmente notável. Seu respeito por seu velho camarada Capitão América ajudou a evitar que isso se tornasse um grande problema. Os Defensores, com a sua abordagem mais flexível, permitiram que o Submarino tivesse o "espaço" que ele necessitava. Foi durante o seu tempo com os Vingadores que Namor ajudou a recuperar o casulo no qual a Força Fênix havia colocado Jean Grey, a qual todos acreditavam estar morta anos atrás. Ele também lutou contra Magneto quando Magnus tentou resgatar seus alunos de Emma Frost, agora Rainha Branca do Clube do Inferno, e recuperou seu chifre gigante perdido, o qual foi encontrado pelos X-Terminadores. Pouco tempo depois, foragidos da sociedade Atlanteana, liderados por Attuma, declararam guerra contra a superfície, e Namor foi dado como morto na batalha, embora os bárbaros Atlantes foram derrotados. No entanto, Namor havia sobrevivido e ressurgiu meses mais tarde no Pacífico Sul. Quase louco por causa de sua provação, ele foi encontrado por Caleb e Carrie Alexander, uma equipe de pai e filha que rapidamente cuidaram de Namor. Foi Caleb que revelou a Namor a verdade sobre a química de seu sangue e seus "acessos de raiva", e o equipou com um monitor que o avisava quando ele necessitava procurar ar ou água. Isso permitiu que Namor controlasse o seu metabolismo pela primeira vez em sua vida. Determinado a continuar a preservar os oceanos e seu povo, mas sem revelar a si mesmo, Namor saqueou tesouros afundados para financiar a compra de uma empresa internacional que ele renomeou de Oracle, Inc., usando os Alexanders como compradores. Pouco tempo depois, no entanto, Namor foi forçado a se revelar quando uma bomba terrorista detonou em um super-petroleiro submarino da Oracle, ameaçando a vida de todos em Nova York. Namor então perdeu suas asas no tornozelo quando ele liberou um misturador mutagênico no interior do depósito de lixo animado chamado de "Sluj", a fim de impedir o monstro. Ele então lidou com o mundo das altas finanças, embora isso tenha o colocou em conflito com o Super Skrull, e mais tarde parou na dimensão de K'un-lun, onde ele encontrou o herói Punho de Ferro, o qual tinha sido dado como morto há vários meses. Retornando para a Terra e investigando a aparente invasão da raça senciente de plantas de K'un-Lun chamada de H'ylthri, Namor foi forçado a lutar contra o Wolverine, o qual havia sido capturado pelos H'ylthri e seu associado Homem-Planta dias antes. A batalha foi feroz, mas acabou sendo interrompida pelo feiticeiro Mestre Khan, o qual destruiu o povo de plantas e devolveu Wolverine ao seu lugar. Khan então apagou a memória de Namor e o jogou no Centro-Oeste Americano, como punição por interferir nos seus planos para o Punho de Ferro. Namor ficou "perdido" por quase um ano, e era conhecido como "Rex", até que sua prima Namorita foi capaz de localizá-lo através de uma ligação psíquica com ele que ela havia recentemente descoberto. No entanto, Namor não a reconheceu e a rejeitou. Ele não recuperou a sua memória até algum tempo depois, quando ele e a aparentemente ressuscitada Princesa Fen (sua mãe, a qual a salvou quando ele foi jogado no mar por uma explosão) foram capturados pela nova embarcação de pesca sonora do Doutor Destino. O Mestre Khan então prendeu magicamente o barco em uma garrafa e assumiu a forma de Namor, vendendo muitos dos pertences da Oracle. Namor logo quebrou a garrafa e o feitiço, e então arrancou a cabeça de Khan. Imediatamente após isso, Namor foi chamado para Atlântida para lidar com os ataques dos antigos Sem-Faces nas fronteiras de Atlântida. Fen tentou usurpar o trono, e logo foi revelado que ela era na verdade a bruxa rainha Artys-Gran, a qual havia roubado o corpo de Fen, a fim de liberar seu marido Suma-Ket, um feiticeiro rei pagão que havia sido banido por um ancestral de Namor a milhares de anos atrás. Namor logo confrontou Ket e foi morto, empalado na lança de Ket. Felizmente, o Poseidon Aegaeus (Terra-616) Pai Netuno, a divindade adorada pelo Atlantes, apareceu para ressuscitar Namor para lutar contra Suma-Ket, cuja religião ameaçava a existência de Netuno. No processo, as asas do tornozelo de Namor foram restauradas e ele recebeu a armadura dourada sagrada de seu ancestral para lutar. Com a ajuda de seu povo e amigos, Namor derrotou Suma-Ket e suas forças, embora a verdadeira Fen, presa no corpo de Artys-Gran, morreu defendendo seu filho de um ataque de Socus, um servo dos vilões. Namor eventualmente voltou a governar Atlântida e comandar o Oracle, mas manteve-se geralmente fora do mundo da superfície. A Oracle, Inc. também financiou grupo Heróis de Aluguel, e a equipe usou uma instalação da Oracle como sua sede. Mais tarde, Namor se envolveu em uma disputa internacional com Wakanda e seu Rei T'Challa (também conhecido como Pantera Negra), e teve de lidar com as revoltas de Attuma novamente. Uma maldição mística de um velho inimigo, o feiticeiro Yandroth, ligando Namor e os outros três membros dos Defensores - Doutor Estranho, o Hulk e o Surfista Prateado - os transportado para cenas de perigo e problemas em todo o mundo, forçando-os a entrar no meio de uma crise mortal após outra. Namor e seus colegas Defensores finalmente se libertaram dessa maldição, mas não antes de eles tentaram tomar o mundo como "A Ordem", imaginando que se eles controlassem o mundo não haveria mais crises. Os heróis do mundo tentaram detê-los e, eventualmente, a maldição foi desfeita. Namor aliou-se com os Novos Invasores, trazendo todo o poder de seu exército Atlante para os ajudar sempre que necessário. Namor encontrou-se brevemente com seu pai, com a ajuda de Arraia, embora os vilões Tubarão-Tigre e Lyra mais tarde mataram Leonard. Llyra também se passou pela Mulher Invisível para seduzir Namor durante um tempo, quando acreditava-se que o Senhor Fantástico estava morto. Ela deu à luz um filho, Llyron, e o envelheceu através de magia e tecnologia proibida. Llyron confrontou seu pai querendo o controle de Atlântida, mas ele e sua mãe foram eventualmente derrotados. Quando a Feiticeira Escarlate alterou a realidade no evento conhecido como a Dinastia M, Namor era idolatrado pelo público como o primeiro super-herói. Ele também foi classificada como um mutante super humano (homo superior). Após o Dia M, Namor manteve seus poderes. Namor foi um membro do grupo político clandestino, os Illuminati, com o Senhor Fantástico, Homem de Ferro, Doutor Estranho, Professor X e Raio Negro, embora ele parecia ser muito hostil e arrogante contra as opiniões e decisões do grupo. Ele violentamente se opôs a decisão do grupo de enviar o Hulk para um exílio no espaço e, eventualmente, deixou o grupo. O Usurpador Magneto Mais tarde, Namor, voando perto da Terra Selvagem, viu Magneto mentir inconsciente perto de uma erupção vulcânica. Ele pegou Magneto e levou-o para Atlantis para se recuperar. Namor então deixou a Atlântida para se juntar ao Quarteto Fantástico em uma missão, e voltou a achar que Magneto usurpou seu trono. O Quarteto Fantástico e Namor fizeram um breve trabalho de Magneto, e Namor recuperou seu reino. Miséria Conjugal Namor voltou para a Atlântida e tornou-se rei novamente, entrando em choque com o mundo da superfície em várias ocasiões, e lutou contra ameaças submarinas à cidade como o líder rebelde Attuma. Ele deveria casar com sua prima Dorma, com quem ele se apaixonou. No entanto, Llyra, uma princesa má de Lemuria, outra cultura sub-marinha, seqüestrou e substituiu Dorma no casamento, na esperança de usurpar o reino de Namor dessa maneira. Legalmente, Dorma era a namorada Namor, mas ele ainda tinha que encontrá-la. Infelizmente, Llyra levou Dorma ao mundo de superfície em um tanque como isca, e quando Namor chegou, ela esmagou o tanque para distraí-lo. Namor não conseguiu salvar Dorma, e quase ficou louco pelo sofrimento. Os Vingadores & Defensores 200px|left|thumb|Namor, o Submarino Infelizmente, os problemas fabricados frequentemente para o Vengador do Filho da Atlântida, e ele perdeu o reino várias vezes. Ele também se casou com o membro Tropa Alfa, chamada Marrina, outro morador do mar, mas a perdeu quando virou o mal e foi morto. Durante alguns de seus exilados da Atlântida, ele juntou-se a seus ex-rivais, os Vingadores e ajudou a encontrar os Defensores. Ele também era membro da equipe submarina de curta duração, Sexteto Profundo. Durante sua participação ativa como um Vingador, sua arrogância era um obstáculo para o trabalho em equipe, e sua rivalidade com Hércules foi particularmente notável. O respeito pelo antigo camarada Capitão América ajudou a evitar que este se tornasse um grande problema. Os Defensores, com sua abordagem organizacional mais flexível, permitiram ao Submarino o "espaço" que ele exigia. Foi durante seu mandato com os Vingadores que Namor ajudou a recuperar o casulo em que a Força Fênix colocou Jean Grey, pensado para esteja morto, anos antes. Ele também lutou contra Magneto quando Magnus tentou resgatar seus alunos de Emma Frost, então a Rainha Branca do Clube do Inferno, e recuperou seu chifre gigante perdido, que foi encontrado pelos X-Terminadores. Pouco tempo depois, os elementos desonestos da sociedade atlante liderada por Attuma declararam a guerra na superfície, e Namor foi presumido morto na batalha, embora os bárbaros atlantes tenham sido derrotados. Corporação Oráculo No entanto, Namor realmente havia sobrevivido, e apareceu meses depois no Pacífico Sul. Quase louco de sua provação, ele foi encontrado por Caleb e Carrie Alexander, uma equipe pai-filha que cuidou rapidamente de Namor de volta saúde. Foi Caleb quem revelou a Namor a verdade sobre sua química sanguínea e suas "raivas", e que o equipou com um monitor que o advertiu quando ele tinha que procurar ar ou água. Isso permitiu que Namor controle seu metabolismo pela primeira vez em sua vida. Determinado a continuar a preservar os oceanos e seu povo, mas sem se revelar, Namor invadiu tesouros afundados para financiar sua compra de uma empresa internacional que renomeou Corporação Oráculo, usando o Alexanders como compradores de proxy. Pouco tempo depois, no entanto, Namor foi forçado a revelar sua sobrevivência quando uma bomba terrorista detonou em um super-petroleiro submarino da Oráculo, ameaçando a vida de todos em Nova York. Então, Namor perdeu suas asas de tornozelo quando desencadeou um scrambler mutagênico dentro do lixo de animação chamado "Sluj" para parar o monstro. Ele lidou com o mundo das altas finanças a partir de então, embora ele o tenha entrado em conflito com Super Skrull, e depois para a dimensão de K'un-Lun, onde ele encontrou o herói Punho de Ferro, que havia sido presumido morto por muitos meses. Voltando à Terra e investigando a aparente invasão da Terra pela raça de plantas sensíveis de K'un-Lun chamado H'ylthri, Namor foi forçado a lutar contra Wolverine, quem tinham sido capturados pelos H'lylthri e seus associados Homem-Planta dias antes. A batalha foi feroz, mas foi interrompida pelo feiticeiro Mestre Khan, que destruiu as pessoas da planta e retornou Wolverine ao seu lugar. Khan então limpou a memória de Namor e deixou-o no meio-oeste americano como punição por interferir em seus planos para o Punho de Ferro. Namor estava "desaparecido" por quase um ano, e era conhecido como "Rex", até que sua prima Namorita pudesse rastreá-lo usando um link psíquico para ele que recentemente descoberto. No entanto, Namor não a reconheceu e rejeitou-a. Ele não recuperou sua memória até um tempo depois, quando ele e a aparentemente ressuscitada Princesa Fen (sua mãe, que o salvou quando foi jogado no oceano por uma explosão) foram capturados pela nova pesca sônica do Dr. Destino embarcação. O barco em si foi então magicamente preso em uma garrafa pelo Mestre Khan, e Khan assumiu a forma de Namor e vendeu grande parte das explorações da Oracle. Namor logo quebrou a garrafa e o feitiço, e depois rasgou a cabeça de Khan. Imediatamente depois, Namor foi chamado para a Atlântida para lidar com os ataques dos antigos Sem Rosto nas fronteiras da Atlântida. Fen tentou usurpar o trono, e logo foi revelado que ela era realmente a rainha da bruxa Artys-Gran, que roubou o corpo de Fen para libertar o marido Suma-Ket, um feiticeiro pagão que havia sido banido pelo antepassado de Namor milhares de anos antes. Namor logo confrontou Ket e foi morto, empalado na lança de Ket. Felizmente, Pai Netuno, a divindade adorada pela Atlântida, pareceu ressuscitar Namor para lutar contra Suma-Ket, cuja religião ameaçou a existência de Neptuno. No processo, as asas de tornozelo de Namor foram restauradas e recebeu a sagrada armadura dourada de seu antepassado para lutar. Com a ajuda de seu povo e camaradas, Namor derrotou Suma-Ket e suas forças, embora o Fen real, preso no corpo de Artys-Gran, morreu defendendo seu filho de um último ataque de Socus, o servo dos vilões. Namor eventualmente retornou a ambas as autoridades da Atlântida e executou a Oracle, mas permaneceu geralmente fora do mundo da superfície nos últimos dias. A Corporação Óraculo também financiou o supergrupo de caridade Heróis de Aluguel, e a equipe usou uma instalação da Oracle como sede. Depois, Namor estava envolvido em uma disputa internacional com Wakanda e seu rei T'Challa (também conhecido como Pantera Negra, e teve que lidar com as revoltas de Attuma novamente. A Ordem Uma maldição mística de um velho inimigo, o feiticeiro Yandroth, Namor e os três outros membros seniores dos Defensores--Doutor Estranho, o Hulk, e o Surfista Prateado, para serem transportados para cenas de perigo e problemas ao redor do mundo, forçando-os a entrar em meio a uma crise mortal após a outra. Namor e seus colegas Defensores eventualmente se libertaram dessa maldição, mas não antes de tentarem conquistar o mundo como "A Ordem", imaginando que, se eles corriam para o mundo, não haveria crises. Os heróis do mundo tentaram detê-los, e eventualmente a maldição foi levantada. Novos Invasores Namor aliou-se com a equipe Novos Invasores, trazendo o poder total de seu exército Atlante para suportar sempre que necessário. Reunido Com o Pai Namor foi brevemente reunido com seu pai com a ajuda do Arraia, embora o vilão Tuburão-Tigre e Llyra mais tarde tiveram Leonard morto. Llyron Llyra also posed as the Invisible Woman to seduce Namor during a time when Mister Fantastic was believed dead. She later gave birth to a son by Leon McKenzie, Namor's grandnephew, Llyron, and aged him through forbidden magic and technology. Llyron confronted his granduncle over the control of Atlantis, but he and his mother were eventually defeated. House of M Quando a Feiticeira Escarlate alterou a realidade no evento conhecido como Casa de M, Namor foi idolatrado pelo general público como o primeiro super-herói. Ele também foi classificado como um superhumano mutante (homo superior). Após o Dia-M, Namor manteve seus poderes. Illuminati Namor era um membro do grupo de políticas clandestinas, os Illuminati, com o Senhor Fantástico, Homem de Ferro, Doutor Estranho, Professor X e o Raio Negro, embora pareça ser muito hostil e arrogante em suas opiniões e decisões do grupo. Ele se opôs violentamente à decisão do grupo de enviar o Hulk ao exílio do espaço exterior e eventualmente deixou o grupo. Guerra Civil Sua prima Namorita foi morta com o resto dos Novos Guerreiros em Stamford pela explosão causada pelo super-vilão Nitro, o que levou a Lei de Registro de Super-Humanos. Devido a isso, os Illuminati pediram a Namor para considerar a Lei, mas Namor recusou isso também. Por vingança a morte de sua prima, Namor ativou agentes adormecidos da Guarda Real Atlante para procurar Nitro, o qual acabou sendo encontrado e capturado pelo Wolverine. Após seus embaixadores serem atacados em solo Americano, Atlântida recusou um tratado diplomático. Namor trouxe um exército de Atlantes para ajudar as forças do Capitão América durante a batalha final entre os heróis pró e anti-registro, mas eles retornaram ao mar após o Capitão América se render. Após o fim da Guerra Civil, Namor descobriu que ele tinha um filho perdido há muito tempo, Kamar, o qual tentou usurpar o trono de Atlântida por forçar uma guerra com os Estados Unidos. Como a maioria dos seus antigos aliados se recusaram a ajudá-lo durante essa crise, Namor foi forçado a evacuar toda a civilização de Atlântida, ordenando o seu povo a emigrar para a superfície do mundo para viverem dentro de células dormentes, deixando Nitro, o qual estava sobrecarregado, para explodir dentro da cidade-estado vazia, assassinando Kamar, o qual havia sido capturado. Reinado Sombrio Namor então formou uma aliança com o supervilão e monarca europeu Doutor Destino, devido a ele ser o único antigo aliado a oferecer ajida após a crise de Namor. Isso eventualmente levou a uma aliança composta por Emma Frost, Doutor Destino, Norman Osborn, Loki e Capuz, sendo conhecidos como a Cabala. Quando Emma e Namor se encontraram novamente, ela finalmente restaurou suas memórias sobre o primeiro encontro deles e a traição de Shaw, ela então ofereceu a Namor um acordo: ela iria ajudá-lo a matar Shaw e em troca ele iria proteger e defender os mutantes como se fossem seu próprio povo. Namor concordou, então Emma telepaticamente chamou Shaw para a mansão do Clube. Quando ele chegou, ela o cego e o imobilizou em uma ilusão, e ao mesmo tempo mostrou a Namor outra ilusão, em que ela matava Sebastian. Depois de convencer Namor que Shaw estava morto e contando com o seu apoio para os mutantes, Emma levou Sebastian as Indústrias Graymalkin e o aprisionou por crimes contra a raça mutante. Quando uma célula dormente de Atlante lançou um ataque terrorista na Califórnia, Osborn ordenou que Namor denunciasse publicamente os foragidos e os executasse, deixando um vivo para desfilar perante a mídia. Namor recusou veementemente e saiu da Cabala. Juntamente com Emma, Manto e Adaga, Namor deixou os X-Men Sombrios depois de ajudar sua amante, Frost, a trair os X-Men Sombrios e Osborn. Não muito tempo depois dos X-Men se realocarem para Utopia, a base da ilha começou a afundar lentamente. Para corrigir o problema permanentemente, Magneto foi até Namor com um plano para construir um pilar de apoio que serviria para impedir o afundamento de Utopia e abrigar os Atlantes que estavam espalhados. Namor concordou e Nova Atlântida foi construída logo abaixo de Utopia. Logo centenas de Atlantes chegaram ao seu novo lar. Namor mais tarde lutou ao lado dos X-Men durante o grande ataque de Bastion contra Utopia. Maldição dos Mutantes Quando Xarus levou sua nação vampira para São Francisco para converter os X-Men, Namor foi enviado para recuperar a cabeça de Drácula dos Aqueos. Isso fez com que os horrores há muito tempo esquecidos atacassem Nova Atlântida. Durante o combate, Alani Ryan, a X-Man conhecida como Loa, quase se afogou, mas foi salva por um Amuleto Atlante que lhe deu a capacidade de respirar debaixo d'água. Após os Aqueos serem derrotados, Namor foi exaltado como um herói por seu povo. Após estudar Loa, o Dr. Nemesis concluiu que o Amuleto Atlante havia mudado permanentemente a fisiologia de Alani, devido à maneira como ele reagiu com seu Gene X; mesmo sem o amuleto ela podia respirar debaixo d'água. No entanto, a transformação não havia terminado quando a Amuleto foi removido. Dentro de quatro a cinco horas, ela seria incapaz de respirar ar. O próprio Namor deu a notícia para Alani, o que ela não aceitou muito bem. Inexplicavelmente, espectros emergiram do Amuleto e arrastaram Namor de volta para dentro para o Inferno. A fuga recente de Wolverine do Inferno havia enfraquecido as fronteiras entre os reinos, permitindo que os espíritos usassem o amuleto como um canal para sequestrar Namor. No Inferno, Namor estava em um deserto, cercado por criaturas com cabeça de esqueleto. Qualquer água que ele encontrava fugia dele. Namor então se deparou com as cabeças decepadas de Atlantes mortos, incluindo o General Kadar. Namor finalmente encontrou seu caminho para o oceano. Ao mergulhar, ele foi atacado por um polvo gigante com cabeça de caveira e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que a água não havia restaurado a sua força. O oceano acabou sendo uma ilusão e as criaturas com cabeça de esqueleto revelaram suas identidades para Namor; eles eram os falecidos Reis da Antiga Atlântida. De volta à Nova Atlântida, as opções para resgatar Namor provaram serem poucas e difíceis. No entanto, um convidado inesperado chegou para oferecer ajuda: o Doutor Destino. No entanto, Destino acabou por abandonar Namor no inferno e partiu sozinho, deixando Namor e seus aliados restantes para se defenderem sozinhos. Eles eventualmente retornaram, só para encontrarem uma rebelião liderada por Krang e seu aliado Selach. Krang, eventualmente, desertou e Selach foi derrotado, mas para conseguir isso, Abira, o último amor de Namor, tinha de se tornar a nova Logomancer para substituir o antigo, perdendo suas emoções no processo. A Essência do Medo Após Skadi liberar o malévolo Serpente, ele convocou os sete martelos dos Dignos para a terra. Um desses martelos transformou Attuma em Nerkkod, o Destruidor de Oceanos. Ele devastou o reino de Namor, forçando-o a ir atrás de Stephen Strange para conseguir ajuda. Os Defensores estavam de volta, consistindo de Namor, Doutor Estranho, Loa e Lyra, a filha do Hulk. Vingadores vs X-Men Namor ficou ao lado de seus companheiros X-Men contra os Vingadores. Ele lutou contra Luke Cage e o Coisa. Depois de uma curta batalha, os X-Men fingiram se render e se teletransportaram para fora de Utopia para terem uma vantagem na busca por Esperança. Os X-Men eventualmente encontraram Esperança na Lua e Namor, Ciclope, Emma Frost, Colossus e Magia se teletransportaram para lá, a fim de encontrá-la. Eles foram confrontados pelos Vingadores, os quais também estavam lá para encontrar Esperança. Antes que uma luta pudesse começar, Thor cai do céu, seguido pela Fênix. uma luta então começou entre os X-Men e os Vingadores, enquanto o Homem de Ferro construía uma arma para lutar contra a Fênix. O Homem de Ferro atacou a Fênix, mas em vez de destruí-la, a Fênix transformou todos os cinco X-Men em avatares. Namor e o resto dos avatares levaram Esperança de volta para a Terra, a fim de prepará-la. O Quinteto Fênix construiu uma grande nova Utopia, uma fortaleza flutuante para a raça mutante. Eles começaram a trabalhar para fornecer energia, alimentos e água para toda a Terra. Não contentes com apenas isso, eles proibiram a guerra completamente. Os Vingadores, no entanto, desconfiavam do Quinteto. Desejando se prepararem para o dia em que o Quinteto iria perder o controle e se tornariam destrutivos, eles tentaram recuperar Esperança de Utopia. Ciclope e Emma sozinhos derrotaram os Vingadores, mas eles foram salvos pela intervenção oportuna da Feiticeira Escarlate, a qual teletransportou os Vingadores e Esperança para um local seguro. Scott percebeu que eles precisavam caçar os Vingadores, aprisionando alguns de seus membros, enquanto o resto eram foragidos. Namor, contra a vontade de Ciclope, procurou acabar com os Vingadores. Ele então foi até Wakanda e ergueu uma enorme parede de água de um lago nas proximidades para afogá-los. Destruindo quase todo o reino e matando incontáveis inocentes no processo. Após isso, ele foi derrotado pelas forças combinadas de todos os Vingadores presentes em Wakanda. Depois de Namor cair, a sua parte da Força Fênix foi passada ao resto do Quinteto Fênix. Namor retornou à Atlântida depois de perder os poderes da Fênix e permaneceu lá durante o resto das batalhas. Ele foi então abordado por Esperança, a qual veio atrás de arquivos pertencentes a Cable. Esperança perguntou se ele estava bem depois de ser possuído pela Fênix e Namor inicialmente defendeu suas ações como um avatar da Fênix, mas então comentou como ser possuído fez ele se sentir como um único krill perdido em infinitos oceanos e partiu. As Incursões Após um evento em Wakanda, o Pantera Negra reuniu os Illuminati, incluindo Namor, para enfrentar a ameaça dos universos se colidindo informada a eles pela Cisne Negro. Depois de enfrentar duas incursões, a tensão aumentou dentro do grupo com Wakanda e Atlântida à beira de uma guerra. Namor propôs um tratado de paz com T'Challa, acreditando que as incursões eram muito importantes para eles se distraírem com uma guerra. T'Challa concordou em levar isso perante o conselho, mas a Rainha de Wakanda, Shuri, rejeitou a oferta, fingindo aceitar, enquanto preparava seus exércitos. Enquanto Namor estava celebrando a paz com T'Challa, T'Challa revelou a verdade e Namor partiu, encontrando Atlântida em ruínas após um ataque de Wakanda. Momentos após a descoberta das ruínas de sua cidade, Namor foi abordado por Próxima Meia-Noite e o exército invasor de Thanos. Próxima tinha vindo para matar Namor, arrasar Atlântida e tomar a sua Joia do Infinito, mas ao ver as ruínas de Atlântida, ela percebeu que Namor não tinha uma joia em sua posse. Ela se ofereceu para poupar Namor e Atlântida em troca da localização das joias e sua fidelidade a Thanos. Namor jurou sua lealdade e a de Atlântida a ela e lhe disse que a joia estava em Wakanda, uma mentira para enganar Thanos a destruir Wakanda para ele. Isso fez com que a Ordem Negra encontrasse Necrópole e se apossasse das bombas de antimatéria dos Illuminati. No entanto, os Illuminati mais tarde derrotaram suas forças e recuperaram seu arsenal, embora um pouco danificado. A próxima incursão colocou os Illuminati contra a Grande Sociedade da Terra-4290001, um grupo de heróis nobres que havia sido capaz de evitar a destruição de sua Terra sem derramamento de sangue. No entanto, a Sociedade já não tinha os meios para impedir esta incursão da mesma forma como as outras. Enquanto os dois grupos discutiam sobre o que fazer, Namor deu o primeiro golpe, declarando que uma batalha pela sobrevivência era o único resultado possível. Quando os Illuminati ganharam a batalha, eles plantaram o injetor anti-matéria e retornaram à Terra. Quando eles tinham que decidir quem iria ativar o injector anti-matéria, o Senhor Fantástico e o Pantera Negra tentaram, mas não conseguiram, percebendo que eles não eram capazes de um ato tão monstruoso. Namor os ridicularizou por colocarem suas próprias morais acima das vidas de dois universos e ele finalmente ativou o gatilho, destruindo a outra terra habitada. Após as ações de Namor, os Illuminati o confrontaram pelo que ele havia feito. A rivalidade entre Namor e T'Challa aumentou, e após revelar que foi ele quem levou a Ordem Negra a atacar Wakanda, Namor deixou a equipe. Com uma nova incursão acontecendo logo após e com os Illuminati tendo desistido, Namor contatou o cientista Inumano Maximus e libertou Thanos, Próxima, Corvus Glaive, Terrax, o Verdadeiramente Iluminado e a Cisne Negro, formando a Cabala, os quais estavam dispostos a destruir outras Terras para salvar ambos os universos. Juntos, a nova equipe começou a destruir outras Terras. O Tempo Se Esgota Oito meses após a formação da Cabala, a qual havia sido recebida como protetores do mundo e haviam sido sancionados pela ONU. O mundo permitiu que a Cabala arrasasse Wakanda e reivindicasse as ruínas como sua nova base de operações. Eles continuaram a proteger os universos, destruindo Terras em colisão, mas, apesar disso, Namor havia começado a ficar exausto. Ele rapidamente se tornou enojado com a Cabala, como eles tinham prazer em trazer morte e caos aos mundos que eles enfrentavam, em vez da forma rápida e indolor de os destruir, como ele teria gostado de fazer. Namor entrou em confronto com a Cabala, até mesmo tentando os assassinar durante uma incursão, mas o plano falhou, e depois de ser espancamento brutalmente por Thanos, Namor foi forçado a se submeter a eles. Ele procurou seu velho aliado Doutor Destino e pediu-lhe para se juntar à Cabala, acreditando que, juntos, eles poderiam manter a Cabala sob controle. No entanto, Destino se recusou, julgando Namor como fraco e quebrado, e dizendo que deveria ter vindo a ele primeiro, em vez de criar a Cabala. Namor, agora disposto a se entregar por seus crimes, a fim de parar a Cabala, criou um plano com os Illuminati para destruí-los. A nova incursão estava se aproximando, no qual o outro mundo havia sido foi devastado pelos Cartógrafos. Namor levaria a Cabala a esse mundo, ativaria o injetor anti-matéria sem que eles soubessem e os deixaria para morrer com a outra Terra, impedindo-os de fugir com o uso de uma plataforma da I.M.A. capaz de criar uma barreira impenetrável entre as duas Terras que estavam colidindo. No entanto, quando Namor estava se preparando para ativar a plataforma, o Pantera Negra e o Raio Negro emboscaram ele. Eles incapacitaram Namor e o jogaram para fora da plataforma, em direção à Terra que estava prestes a ser destruída, não estando dispostos a perdoar suas ações passadas. A Cabala confrontou Namor sobre seu súbito desaparecimento, e ele mentiu, alegando que havia visto um objeto estranho no céu e foi investigar. Ele os avisou sobre a armadilha que os Illuminati haviam colocado, omitindo sua parte nela, e por sorte, um meio de escapar surgiu quando mais uma incursão começou a ocorrer simultaneamente. Namor e a Cabala fugiram por pouco para o outro mundo, o Universo Ultimate, onde se depararam com O Criador, a contraparte desse universo de Reed Richards. Guerras Secretas No final, os únicos dois universos restantes foram a Terra-616 e a Terra-1610. Durante a a inevitável incursão final, o Criador criou uma embarcação para atuar como um bote salva-vidas para garantir a sua sobrevivência a a da Cabala após a destruição do Multiverso. O bote salva-vidas acabou parando no Mundo Bélico, um planeta composto pelo que restou dos universos, controlado pelo agora onipotente Doutor Destino. Oito anos após a formação do Mundo Bélico, o bote salva-vidas foi descoberto e seus passageiros foram despertados da animação suspensa. A presença do Criador e da Cabala chamou a atenção da Tropa Thor, a força policial do Mundo Bélico, a qual rastreou os intrusos e os confrontou. Os sobreviventes da Terra-616, que também haviam chegado até o Mundo Bélico em uma embarcação de proteção semelhante, se juntaram a briga. Entre os sobreviventes estavam o Sr. Fantástico e o Pantera Negra. Quando o Imperador Deus Destino chegou no local para enfrentar os invasores, o Doutor Estranho, o xerife do Mundo Bélico e a mão direita de Destino, os teletransportou para longe para os salvar da ira de Deus. Namor e e o Pantera Negra deixaram suas diferenças de lado e foram até a oculta Ilha de Agamotto, um santuário construído pelo Doutor Estranho que abrigava alguns itens de poder para desafiar Destino, incluindo uma Manopla do Infinito. Namor e o Pantera Negra posteriormente se teletransportaram para Doomstadt, a capital do Mundo Bélico, a fim de derrubar Destino. Namor foi atingido por Destino na batalha que se seguiu, o matando. No entanto, ele foi trazido à vida junto com o resto do seu universo depois que o Sr. Fantástico recebeu os poderes onipotentes de Destino e os usou para reconstruir o Multiverso. Morte e Retorno Após ter retornado ao seu universo renascido, Namor foi caçado pelo Esquadrão Supremo, um grupo de heróis de diferentes universos, cujas Terras haviam sido destruídas pelas incursões, algumas delas pelo próprio Namor, ao lado da Cabala. Como parte do plano deles para resolver preventivamente quaisquer ameaças, o Esquadrão Supremo destruiu Atlântida e matou Namor, sob as alegações de que devido ao histórico passado de Namor de tentar invadir o mundo da superfície, ele era um perigo em potencial para o planeta. Namor foi revivido logo depois pelos fantasmas distorcidos pelo tempo da Doutora Espectro e Hipérion, e enviados de volta no tempo devido. a um infortúnio com a máquina do tempo de Reed Richards, agora magicamente aprimorada. A Atlântida foi posteriormente reconstruída após o retorno de Namor. Os atlantes dispersos finalmente retornaram a sua cidade, com Namor de volta ao trono. | Poderes = Fisiologia Mutante/Atlante: Os poderes de Namor devem-se ao fato de ele ser um híbrido único das fisiologias Atlante Homo mermanus e mutante Homo superior. Por causa de sua herança genética rara, Namor é único entre os humanos e os Atlantes. Ele é algumas vezes chamado de o "primeiro mutante da Marvel," pois, embora a maioria de seus poderes sobre-humanos venham do fato de ele ser um híbrido do DNA Humano e Atlante, sua habilidade de voar não pode ser explicada por nenhum dos dois lados (os Atlantes são uma ramificação da humanidade). Foi afirmado que ele é um Mutante de Nível Alfa. *'Adaptação Fisiológica Anfíbia:' O corpo de Namor é especialmente desenvolvido para condições subaquáticas, concedendo a ele uma circulação sanguínea especializada em suportar temperaturas muito baixas e visão altamente desenvolvido para ver claramente, mesmo nas escuras profundezas do oceano. Essa fisiologia híbrida significa que ele pode sobreviver indefinidamente em terra ou na água, embora ele ainda precise ocasionalmente ter contato com a água para sobreviver. *'Força Sobre-Humana:' Como todos os Atlantes, Namor possui força sobre-humana, mas sua força física é maior do que a de todos os membros de sua raça. O nível exato de sua força depende de seu contato físico com a água e sua força diminui lentamente quanto mais tempo ele ficar fora de contato com ela. Fora da água, Namor foi capaz de derrotar Luke Cage com facilidade, e usar seu corpo como um bastão para nocautear a Mulher-Hulk, a golpeando de surpresa por trás. Ele demonstrou conseguir até mesmo enfrentar o Coisa de igual para igual na mesma edição. Debaixo da água, ele espancou o Hulk Vermelho e o impediu de chegar a superfície, até ele o arremessar para longe. Namor, em certa ocasião, até mesmo nocauteou o Hulk Selvagem. Ele também foi capaz de enfrentar o Sentinela por algum tempo, mas Emma Frost mentalmente convenceu o Sentinela a parar, já que Namor não poderia ganhar. Ele foi visto várias vezes levantando milhares de toneladas sem esforço. Namor certa vez nadou contra uma tempestade por um breve período, sempre continuando em frente, apesar de ter ficado desidratado por causa disso. Além disso, a sua força física é tão grande, que ele já foi referido como um dos seres mais poderosos do planeta. *'Velocidade Sobre-Humana:' Namor pode correr e se mover a velocidades maiores do que até mesmo o melhor atleta humano. No entanto, sua velocidade é maior ao nadar. Enquanto a maioria dos Atlantes pode nadar em velocidades superiores a 100 quilômetros por hora, Namor demonstrou ser capaz de atingir uma velocidade de mais de 550 quilômetros por hora. *'Vigor Sobre-Humano:' A musculatura avançada da Namor produz consideravelmente menos toxinas de fadiga durante a atividade física do que a musculatura dos seres humanos normais e do que da maioria dos outros Atlantes. Em seu auge, Namor pode se exercer fisicamente por, pelo menos, mais de 24 horas, antes da acumulação das toxinas de fadiga em seu sangue começarem o afetar. O vigor de Namor, bem como a sua força, diminui constantemente quanto mais tempo ele fica fora de contato com a água e vai diminuído até o ponto onde ele só tem um vigor levemente maior do que o melhor atleta humano. *'Agilidade Sobre-Humana:' A agilidade, equilíbrio e coordenação motora de Namor são reforçados a níveis que estão além dos limites físicos naturais até mesmo do melhor atleta humano. Ele pode realizar acrobacias no ar que o permitem escapar/esquivar facilmente da maioria das aeronaves militar.. *'Reflexos Sobre-Humano:' Os reflexos de Namor são igualmente aprimorados e superiores aos do melhor atleta humano, já que ele pode pode reagir a níveis impressionantes de super velocidade, como demonstrado quando ele agarrou mísseis e os jogou de volta ao seu ponto de origem. *'Resistência Sobre-Humana:' Os tecidos do corpo de Namor são muito mais duros e resistentes a danos físicos do que os dos seres humanos normais e da maioria dos outros Atlantes. Namor pode suportar enormes forças de impacto, balas de alto calibre, quedas de alturas orbitais, exposição a temperaturas e pressões extremas, golpes de seres com força super-humana e poderosas rajadas de energia sem sofrer ferimentos. *'Cura Aquática:' Se ele for de alguma forma ferido, o corpo de Namor pode curar o tecido danificado mais rápido e de forma mais extensiva do que um ser humano ou a maioria dos Atlantes. A cura acelerada de Namor está em seu auge quando ele está imerso na água e diminui quanto mais tempo ele estiver fora de contato com a água ou se ele estiver completamente seco. *'Absorção de Radiação:' Namor pode absorver certos níveis de radiação. Seu potencial é desconhecida, mas o poder total do Homem-Radioativo foi suficiente para rapidamente drenar sua força. *'Longevidade Estendida:' Atlantes envelhecem muito mais lentamente e vivem muito mais tempo do que os seres humanos, com a média de vida Atlante sendo cerca de 120 anos. Namor, neste momento, é considerado como estando em seu auge físico. *'Respiração Subaquática:' Como todos os Atlantes, Namor pode respirar debaixo d'água indefinidamente devido as brânquias localizadas atrás de suas orelhas. No entanto, diferente da maioria dos Atlantes, Namor também pode respirar em terra indefinidamente sem a ajuda de aparelhos de respiração, enquanto a maioria dos Atlantes só pode sobreviver fora da água por alguns minutos. *'Telepatia Aquática:' Namor possui uma relação telepática com todas as formas de vida marinha. Ele é capaz de se comunicar mentalmente com a maioria das formas de vida marinha e pode mentalmente persuadi-las a fazer sua vontade. Namor também pode se comunicar mentalmente com outros Atlantes (dando ordens telepáticas para todos os seus homens) e, provavelmente, com os seres humanos também. Visão Ampliada: A visão aprimorada de Namor lhe permite penetrar as profundezas do oceano e ver através das águas escuras. Voo: Namor também possui "asas" vestigiais em ambos os tornozelos, pelas quais ele parece voar na velocidade de escape. Sua velocidade de voo em níveis "normais" é o suficiente para permitir que Namor voe mais rápido do que aeronaves militares. Já que as "asas" por si só jamais poderiam carregar Namor, especula-se que ele use as asas para se direcionar e voe de alguma outra maneira, talvez por telecinese. A habilidade de Namor para erguer pesos enquanto voa é o suficiente para lhe permitir carregar uma âncora de cinquenta toneladas com uma mão sem perda perceptível de velocidade/impulso. Poderes Recontados: Namor demonstrou uma série de poderes décadas atrás que foram reescritos ou simplesmente não mostrados durante muitos anos, incluindo os seguintes. *'Emissão de Água/"Sistema de Sprinkler":' Namor demonstrou a capacidade de se apagar quando incendiado, expelindo água de sua pele de uma forma comparada explicitamente a um sistema de sprinkler. *'Super Audição' *'Mimetismo da Vida Aquática:' O Submarino tem a capacidade de imitar as características de todas as criaturas submarinas. Algumas das habilidades que ele demonstrou são: **'Sonar:' Namor possui uma forma natural de sonar. **''Sentido Híbrido:'' Ele pode seguir ondas de rádio. **'Linhas Laterais:' Namor pode detectar movimentos sutis ou vibrações ao seu redor, especialmente debaixo d'água. **'Bioeletricidade:' Namor pode descarregar bio-eletricidade semelhante a uma enguia elétrica, mas raramente a usa. Ele parece ser capaz de absorver certas energias e convertê-las em bio-eletricidade; rajadas semelhantes a sua, como a daVespa, parecem ser mais fáceis de absorver. Parece que ele precisa absorver a energia de fontes externas para produzir uma carga. | Habilidades = Combatente Experiente: O tempo de vida prolongado de Namor e seu envolvimento em inúmeros conflitos, tanto sob o mar quanto em guerras humanas, lhe deram uma grande experiência em combate corpo a corpo. Enquanto crescia, ele demonstrou habilidades naturais em combate armado e desarmado, e provavelmente recebeu treinamento mais tarde. Ele é um mestre espadachim, um excelente atirador e é capaz de empunhar outras armas, como lanças, mas raramente o faz, devido à sua preferência por combate corpo a corpo. Diplomata Ousado: Namor também é um líder altamente qualificado e governante competente. Imunidade Diplomática: Como líder de uma nação soberana, ele costuma visitar os Estados Unidos ou as Nações Unidas por razões políticas. Ele goza de imunidade diplomática durante essas viagens. Especialista em Táticas Ele é um estrategista altamente talentoso. *'Multilíngue:' Namor fala praticamente todas as línguas da Terra. Engenheiro Habilidoso: Ele é perito em projetar e melhorar a tecnologia de Atlântida. Empresário Talentoso: Desde que ele era um adolescente, ele provou ser muito hábil no campo dos negócios. | Força = Classe 75-100. (Isso é apenas para comparação entre personagens e não deve ser levado de forma literal.) | Fraquezas = Devido à sua linhagem misturada da raça Atlante e Humana, ocorreram uma série de dependências naturais e vulnerabilidades únicas. Deficiência de Água: Quando não está exposto à água, muitos dos atributos físicos de Namor diminuem gradualmente e podem chegar a um ponto onde ele possui apenas uma pequena fração de seus poderes. A força, resistência e vigor de Namor são os mais afetados e, em seus níveis mais baixos, são muito similares aos níveis possuídos pela grande maioria dos outros Atlantes. A exposição a água irá restaurar imediatamente suas habilidades. Desbalanceamento de Oxigênio: Namor demonstrou uma vulnerabilidade ao desequilíbrio de oxigênio quando permanece muito tempo na água ou no ar, resultando em mudanças de humor maníaco-depressivas. *'Tendências Bipolares:' Acredita-se que Namor esteja no meio de um desequilíbrio durante os tempos em que ele fica facilmente irritado, pelo que ele é bem conhecido, e é incapaz de pensar claramente e logicamente. No entanto, ele pode evitar este desequilíbrio dividindo seu tempo entre as duas atmosferas. Ele tem usado ocasionalmente meios científicos ou mágicos para regular seus níveis de oxigênio. Com o desequilíbrio devidamente controlado, Namor mostrou ser um líder muito mais competente e geralmente uma pessoa muito mais fácil de se lidar. *'Problemas de Cabeça:' Embora as circunstâncias sejam desconhecidas, às vezes Namor sucumbiu a ferimentos físicos na cabeça muito facilmente, como tendo sido nocauteado por um cano nas mãos de um humano normal. Isto pode ser devido ao desbalanceamento de oxigênio ou por causa do dano permanente sofrido na cabeça pelo Psíquico Destino. Ainda assim, há vezes em que ele aguentou constantes ataques incrivelmente fortes, como dos punhos do Hulk. Desidratação: Ataques muito poderosos baseados em calor são um tanto quanto efetivos contra Namor, uma vez que causam desidratação, fazendo com que seu corpo seque mais rápido e fique mais fraco em uma taxa acelerada. Poluição: Se Namor for imerso ou exposto a água poluída, isso pode ter um efeito negativo tanto em sua fisiologia quanto na eficiência de seus atributos físicos. ]] | Equipamento = Chifre de Proteus; Anteriormente: Joia do Poder, Joia do Tempo | Transporte = Anteriormente Pássaro Negro dos X-Men, Magia | Armas = Tridente de Netuno | Notas = * Namor tem sido repetidamente identificado como o primeiro mutante da Marvel. No entanto, seu status como o primeiro mutante está sujeita a dúvidas. Ele foi o primeiro mutante a ser introduzido na Marvel Comics (em 1939) e tem sido descrito nos quadrinhos como o primeiro mutante oficial, mas na verdade há inúmeros mutantes que antecedem 1939 na linha do tempo da Marvel, incluindo Apocalipse (nascido em 30 aC), Wolverine (final do século 19 dC), Mística e Sina (datas de nascimento desconhecidas, mas sabe-se que estão ativas desde o "Alvorecer do Século 20"), e um grupo de mutantes conhecidos como os X-Eternos, entre outros. Embora Namor pudesse ser velho quando foi visto pela primeira vez em 1939, não há nenhuma indicação de que ele já tivesse séculos de idade. Além disso, Namor é não apenas um ser humano, mas sim um híbrido humano-tritão. * Embora os outros ex-membros do Quinteto Fênix tiveram seus poderes danificados desde que perderam o acesso à Força Fênix, Namor não apresentou problemas semelhantes com seus poderes. | Curiosidades = * Namor foi o primeiro super-herói oficial da Marvel, aparecendo em . * A primeira aparição moderna de Namor foi em . | Links = }}en:Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) es:Namor McKenzie (Tierra-616) Categoria:Personagens da Segunda Guerra Mundial Categoria:Utopianos Categoria:Família McKenzie Categoria:Família Real Atlante Categoria:Herdeiros da Coroa Categoria:Resistência Sobre-Humana Categoria:Agilidade Sobre-Humana Categoria:Reflexos Sobre-Humanos Categoria:Regeneração Categoria:Absorção de Energia Categoria:Longevidade Avançada Categoria:Zoopatia Categoria:Telepatia Categoria:Vôo Categoria:Sentido Radar Categoria:Eletrocinese Categoria:Brincadeiras Categoria:Hidrocinese Categoria:Força Fênix Categoria:Híbridos Humano/Atlante Categoria:Usuário da Lâmina de Ébano Categoria:Milionários Categoria:Mutantes Classe/Nível Alfa Categoria:Acrobatas Categoria:Mutantes do Pós-Dia-M (Status de Registro Desconhecido) Categoria:Multilíngue Categoria:Respiração Subaquática Categoria:Imunidade Diplomática Categoria:Personagens Voadores Categoria:Participantes da Guerras Secretas (2015) Categoria:Mutantes da Pós-Guerras Secretas Categoria:Morto pelo Hipérion Categoria:Mutantes Oportunistas Categoria:Anteriormente Falecido Categoria:Portadores da Joia do Poder Categoria:Portadores da Joia do Tempo Categoria:Viajantes Interdimensionais Categoria:Participantes do Jogo de Poker do Super-Herói Flutuante Categoria:Família Smallwood Categoria:Monarcas Atlantes Categoria:Morto por Thanos